


Voice

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: The love of her life is on the verge of forgetting her.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 22





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

_‘Hey.’_

The space on every angle is complete pitch-black and claustrophobic—shimmering lights at the end of the tunnel persuades her to stroll even further. It’s an endless adventure despite her swollen feet becoming numb each step. For odd reasons, her lucky slippers aren't present; nothing to protect her cold feet. She shivers at the questionable breeze hitting her bare shoulders, using her breath to warm her freezing hands. Unfamiliar voice echoes at the back of her mind, chattering from subject to subject as she goes at her own pace.

_‘How are you? Good? Say something.’_

Its voice soothing and weirdly motivating as if encouraging her to go and move forward. Obviously, she doesn’t need to waste any time guessing the unknown’s name, but she does notice her tone somewhat sad and desperate. She feels a bit awful for ignoring the lonely voice in her head.

Although it may seem dark and difficult to make out her surroundings, she could feel the flow of water past her bare feet. If she gets an opportunity to take a peek to where in the world she’s in maybe she’ll be able to understand why those tiny rocks keeps injecting her feet out of nowhere because it really does feel hurt like a bitch.

_‘Can you hear me?’_

“Of course I can hear you. Very loud and clear. And annoying…” She talks underneath her breath then she hears a chuckle. Her thoughts is telling her she’s on the brink of going insane.

_‘Mother said I should go home, but I don’t think I can leave you be.’_

Mother? What the hell is she talking about? Sometimes the owner of this voice speaks so casually gossiping about the things she totally can’t relate about which is honestly annoying for a loner like her. Breathing out a long deep sigh, she grinds her teeth out of habit. Though, she kind of wonders why she isn’t starving, and why on earth she isn't needing some natural liquid to fill her stomach yet.

“Go back to where you’re originally from. I don’t need you. Leave me alone!”

She groans when the voice changes its topic to another.

_‘I heard your favourite chocolate store is out of business. Shame.’_

“Impossible! You know nothing about me!” She shouts unexpectedly, splashing the water with her left foot out of pure annoyance. “Stop spewing nonsense, goddamnit. I’m going home. Don’t you dare follow me whoever you are… ghost or whatever.” muttering the last part, something inside her chest tells her not to hurt the feelings of the unknown.

After an awkward silence, the voice spoke again.

_‘When will you be able to come back home?’_

“None of your business!” replying coldly to the question.

_‘Hey, can you really hear me? Reply back will you.’_

“Idiot. I told you I really do. I’m not deaf! God...”

Her continuous questions, rants and stories do irritate her sometimes, but she can’t deny the fact that her great company is extremely useful and more importantly, really sweet that she still stayed by her side after a lot of harsh things she said to the voice back then.

_‘Oh, I need to go. I love you, Dahyunnie. Wake up for me, okay?’_

The sad part is she’ll slowly forget everything the voice had talked about a little later. By the time she slips away all those things will become a blur and every step closer to the light she nears, her memories will permanently fade or either will be unclear to remember.

“I love you too, Sa—na…”

——————————————

Minatozaki Sana.

Her youthful appearance deceives so many people. Despite her age at 35, plenty of them still lurk to win the woman's heart and yet no party has yet to come and claim its throne.

They may seem powerful, but they are powerless when it comes to the woman.

Only one is able to claim her heart and break it into two at the time—it's none other than Kim Dahyun, her girlfriend for 13 years.

6 consecutive years going back and forth to meet her in their usual white room, she tells her stories that is beyond out of this world for only the two of them to understand.

Sana laughs about everything she talks about, and she knows somewhere in her beaten heart that Dahyun laughs about it too. She's just too cold to admit her jokes are made of pure gold. "You frown too much. It doesn't look good on you. In any given time, you'll become even more ugly. Just so you know, I'm not here to jinx you. You're still pretty in my eyes no matter what the world up there is doing to you."

Flirting really. It's still within her. Been a while.

Sana tends to go home empty-handed. Eating breakfast, lunch, dinner is outside the house so foods in the fridge are usually half-empty or sometimes extinct. Shower, a change of new clothes, doing some laundry, and a doze of goodnight sleep belongs in her household or someone else’s (aka her friends).

It gets lonelier when winter arrives because that fool is still asleep in the white room and prefers to not do shit while she, at home, longs for her warmth. The cuddles, the kisses, the entirety of her existence is what she misses the most. She miss her home. Her true home. She was planning to propose, but why a tragedy happens without consent? Sana never learned anything other than learned that the world is the cruelest place to live in.

"You're so selfish. I don't get why I’m still in love with you. Why I still want your attention. Why I still keep going back to you and want you over and over. Tell me how to unloved you because I love you so damn much that it aches my heart to even think about leaving you. Come back. I miss everything. I miss you."

To think Sana is so madly in love that she even thought of committing suicide. Without Dahyun in her life, what’s the point of living, right?

There were occasional accidents where she stares out of the balcony for too long and her friends, Mina and Momo would have to come to the rescue before she decides to jump off the building without realising what she’s trying to do. Another accident is when she was cutting her fingers while in daze whenever she attempts to cook her homemade meals which is why Mina prohibited her from cooking any further after it happened. Mina showed no mercy at scolding her and made a promise with Sana that she’ll cook for her instead.

Oranother dumb mistake is going to clubs to get drunk. Lucky for her, Nayeon was present at that time as a weekday bartender because some muscular guy tried to drag her out of the club with him and Nayeon was able to confront him right on time then called her fiancé Momo to come and pick her best friend up before things become heated between her and that bloodthirsty man. Lastly, how Sana wants to be with her quickly so Dahyun can hold her, kiss her and rewrite a good happy ending with her by jaywalking or speeding her car in the highway.

_'Get a grip, will you? Tch, your stories are the worse. More importantly, stupid to hear by the many which is me in this hellhole. Whoever you are at least live your life to the fullest. I pity you.'_

Every time she does tell Dahyun her stupid tales, an advice from a voice is sent to her in one of her dreams and she would experience some scolding for being the dumbest human to ever exist.

_'Think about your family, friends or even your lover perhaps, what will they think about you? If I'm your lover I would hate you, but I’m pretty sure I would still love you at the same time. That's why my relationship with you seems like a love and hate. Do come to your senses. I might like you if you do as I say.'_

Sana followed what the voice advised her to do. And the voice never came back after that.

The voice often had a distinct tiredness, coldness and loneliness in her tone as if it's completely done with her own life like her. At least, they relate to something, but she senses the voice is lost in her world also.

One day she asked: "Dahyun, I know it's a stupid question, but were you the one who frequently initiates a conversation with me in my dreams? Answer me. It's not funny to think about it anymore. I couldn’t stop thinking and hoping that it could be you. Please, listen to me. Talk to me again.”

She waited for weeks - months was included too until she no longer expects for it.

_'Will you stop asking? You're irritating you know. I'm not this so called Dahyun you tell me about. I don't even know myself! I don't understand why you exist in my head when I shouldn't be giving a damn. Hell, I don't even know you nor the world I'm in. It’s very suffocating here. Just leave!’_

And it finally came. A dream which Sana assumed.

She can’t see anything. She feels like floating yet her feet are in contact with the icy ground. The sniffling noises reflecting the rocky walls (?) tells her she's near to where the source came from.

One step forward. Another step forward. And another... a body. Just by holding into the petite figure she could feel it tense and skin felt undeniably cold. They don’t see one another but the warmth Sana initiatedlure the person to hug her.

“Sa—na?”

“…Dahyun? Dahyunnie!”

If only it wasn't a dream, a sudden light blinded her the moment her hand inched close towards the cheeks of the voice, and Momo was suddenly there to face her.

“Sana.”

——————————————

Seven is her ultimate lucky number. But, seven years in a very deep coma sure is a harsh treatment for her lover. Seven long years of infinite pain almost drove her insane to the point she wishes for both of them to die together.

Sana prayed endlessly to bring her back to life. Prayed to God nonstop that Dahyun must come back to her real home, her.

That wish eventually came true.

After a strange dream with her mini reunion with Dahyun, Momo barged into her bedroom informing her girlfriend’s surprising condition. "Nayeon called me at my workplace to drive you straight to the hospital. She said Dahyun's awake in bed.”

This shocking announcement flooded her mixed emotions. It's unbelievable that the drive was mostly silent. Sana was deeply in thought, unable to differentiate if her dream was still on going or is she part of the current reality again.

On the way to Dahyun's room, she spotted Nayeon talking to the doctor outside the hallways.

"Chances of surviving in a long-term coma is commonly rare. Sometimes patients don't make it alive due to their brain injury. However, Ms Kim is different. She was able to keep up despite the difficult process.” hearing them converse with positivity, brought tears into Sana's eyes.

Her instinct told her to run. And she did. Straight to the room as Nayeon and Momo trailed behind her, giving her time to process everything in the way. They know it was hard for their friend.

“Dahyun!"

Inside the white room, her lover kept her gaze out of the window, watching the gentle rain fall on its own, every droplet gliding down the closed glass window, blurring the view of Seoul City.

With her name being called out, she slowly shifted her attention to the girl running towards her.

“Dahyunnie!" Sana cries out of happiness, kissing every part of her face. Dahyun stayed mum observing the beautiful woman in front, no reaction from the kisses she was given.

"Dahyunnie?" she sniffles, calming down herself when the girl didn't reply. The girl only stared. Stared into her orbs with so much meaning in them. Tears started to fall one by one until her tears bursted more seeing Sana sitting in front of her with pained expression. Although, Dahyun is having a hard time lifting her hand, it eventually landed onto Sana's soft features, pinching them once in a while.

“S-so-ft.” her tears still falling.

The same doctor who Nayeon conversed a moment ago to went inside the room. Apparently, the downside of waking up from a long-term coma is not being able to talk for sometime. Others were advise for Dahyun to enter the therapy to relearn some basic things for her muscle movement. And the last part broke Sana's heart, that Dahyun may possibly have amnesia. But that part got instantly debunked.

“S-sa-na." Dahyun pointed at her heart and back to her heart then intertwined their hands to send her message that she will never forget her. "I-I lo-lo-ve yo-u t-oo." she said it barely in a whisper.

Those three genuine words she told her during her visit, she finally get to hear the reply she wanted for years. Saying 'I love you' without her warm voice replying back with ‘I love you too’ were the loneliest times in her life. If the crash didn't happen, they could've built a big family already, but maybe they should after this.

——————————————

So, thirty-seven.

Another number with seven on it. A lucky number and also the day of her proposal. Dahyun has been speaking more frequently. Her muscle movement are getting used to her and she’s been walking, running and exercising during her free time. One positive thing about this is Dahyun can easily get a job using her technology. Since she did graduate as an Information Technology (IT) student so this enables her to work with her upgraded computer Sana bought for their first in a long time Christmas together.

Sana’s workplace became a brighter environment. Those depressed, isolated and gloomy days are now over knowing that someone at home is ready for her cuddles, kisses and love making.

It’s a slow process for the both of them to catch up on the things they’ve missed as couples, but the puzzle that was once abandoned is now connected.

Both of them are happy.

They don’t have anything else to wish for.

——————————————


End file.
